Cuando el destino se presenta con túnicas violetas estrelladas
by Jade Jary
Summary: Severus no pensaba lo suficientemente en él como para conocer más de sí, más allá de gustos de música o refrán favorito. Severus no perdía el tiempo pensando en amores juveniles, ni aunque lo tuviera enfrente con comentarios sarcásticos y con la camisa desabotonada. Tal vez por eso necesitaba una ayuda extra, la magia del destino, que se presenta con túnicas violetas estrelladas.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día muy frío, y muy solo; en vacaciones de navidad en Hogwarts no habían muchos estudiantes que prefirieran quedarse en el castillo antes que volver a casa con sus familias como lo hacía Severus todos los años. En realidad no se le hacía demasiada tentadora la idea de tener que ver a su padre alcoholizado y su madre con expresión cansada y atormentada. No todo en vacaciones era malo, si bien Regulus y Lucius regresaban a sus casa, y el castillo se llenaba de luces extravagantes y canciones de temporada, lo bueno de todo era que la fascinación que Slughorn tenía con Severus le proporcionaba un pase al aula de pociones siempre que quisiera, así podría pasarse toda la víspera frente al caldero, que no sólo lo beneficiaba a él, sino al profesor Horace, que se quedaba con las pociones de él al no tener necesidad de conservarlas, con excelentes resultados, pues era su estudiante favorito, y un excelente pocionista.

Lo raro es la calidez que lo abrigaba, ya que el aula de pociones ente tantas cosas era conocida por lo fría que era, cualidad que hacía que conservara muy bien los ingredientes usados en las pócimas, pero también congelaba el aliento de más de un alumno. Aún así ese era su lugar, y Severus se desenvolvía con completa elegancia ahí, entre las raíces de valeriana, los calderos de peltre y las balanzas. Ya llevaba dos horas, y saldría para almorzar. Ese día no llevaba capa o corbata, tenía puesto un suéter viejo de un color esmeralda muy apagado, y la bufanda de Slytherin cubriéndole el cuello, las mejillas coloradas por el frío, al igual que la punta de la nariz, y en el interior de sus pantalones un reloj de bolsillo.

-Ya está –se felicitó a sí mismo cuando vio un perfecto filtro de muertos en vida frente a él-.

Pronto lo enfrascó, estaba muy orgulloso ya que esa poción no la haría hasta el año entrante, incluso sentía que podría hacer sus propias mejoras en la vez próxima. Guardó el filtro donde estaba su reloj de bolsillo, y miró la hora una vez más antes de salir. Cuando llegó al comedor no había mucha gente de Slytherin, muchos de sus estudiantes venían de linajes largos y familias prestigiosas, por lo tanto sus herederos siempre volvían a casa en vísperas de navidad. Sacó su libro de anotaciones, y leyó las hechas antes de hacer la pócima y tachó algunas. Dumbledore estaba saboreando dulces muggles, y reía con los chistes de Hagrid, coreado por la falta de dignidad de la mesa de Gryffindor. Severus no se veía para nada bien, antes de ser dejado por Slughorn en la sala de pociones, este le dijo que lo notaba apagado, y era entendible teniendo en cuenta que suspiraba cada dos segundos. Incluso tenía menos apetito del que solía tener, que no era mucho.

Cuando terminó pasó por las mazmorras, con la chimenea y el silencio le resultaba más agradable matar el tiempo allí, y luego debía pasar por la oficina de Dumbledore, que lo citó para esa tarde, poco después del almuerzo.

Severus se acercó a la gárgola, Dumbledore le sonrió abiertamente, dijo "caramelos de limón" y la gárgola se corrió. Aunque ni se inmutó le sorprendió bastante que Dumbledore apareciera de manera súbita tras él, cortándole los pensamientos y la respiración. Sin cambiar la expresión entró a la oficina de Albus.

-¿Nunca probaste un caramelo de limón? –le preguntó extendiéndole una caramelera de cristal llena de ellas-.

Dumbledore se sentó en el sillón frente al escritorio donde antes reposaba la caramelera.

-Sí, aunque me resultan muy ácidas –Un día su padre se fue a pescar con unos amigos, y su madre le dio algunos, a ella le gustaban. Era raro el gesto de amabilidad de su parte-, perdone, pero no sé porqué vine.

Dumbledore cruzó sus manos y se perdió en los cuadros de antiguos directores durmiendo en la pared sin fin visible.

-Se siente extraño cuando se extraña a alguien que en realidad deberías querer alejar…

-No lo entiendo –Severus ya estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia, odiaba que desvaríe así el director.

-No te preocupes, Severus, sólo pensamientos de un pobre viejo… -sonrió.- Lo que te trae aquí no son más que buenas noticias.

Severus se sentó.

-No es una sorpresa que seas el alumno que más destaca en pociones, Horace me ha sugerido que seas su asistente en sus clases –por primera vez Sev cambió su expresión, no podía creer algo así. Y aunque le gustara hacer pociones prefería pasar desapercibido. Le incómodo el imaginar a todos viéndolo frente a la clase, como igual a un profesor… aunque también lo emocionó.- Pero, si fuese tan fácil no sería yo quien te esté dando la noticia. Por particularidades que prefiero guardarme, y propias esperanzas y creencias mías me veo obligado a pedirte unos favores a cambio, que te ayudarían a desempeñarte como un profesor igual o incluso más capaz de lo que lo es el mismo Horace Slughorn.

-Puedo hacerlo –contestó firme.

-Entonces estarás dispuesto a ayudar a los estudiantes que no tengan destreza en pociones, tanto en clase como en privado si yo así lo sugiero. Y Severus, te pido que no estés a la defensiva con tu director de escuela, créeme cuando digo que pensé fríamente antes de tomar esta decisión. Al terminar las clases limpiarás el salón, no puedes bajar tus notas en otras materias, aunque tú y yo sabemos que es tonto preocuparse por eso –le guiñó un ojo detrás del cristal con forma de media luna-. Como recompenza puedes usar el salón siempre que no esté disponible –el director con túnica estrellada de color violeta deslizó unas llaves hasta que quedaran frente a Severus, sonreía de costado pero con amabilidad, y él lo vio un poco cínico-, son tuyas, si aún las quieres.

Severus iba a tomarlas pero después lo dudó. Lo que Dumbledore le pedía era bochornoso y no creía poder hacerlo. Y ya en sí sin esas consecuencias sería perjudicial para él ser asistente de Slughorn. Vivía humillado por los merodeadores, y compartía pociones con ellos, no tenía ganas de sufrir más agresiones ni burlas, y esas llaves abrían las puertas a eso, aunque también podría ser como un profesor de pociones, y eso le gustó. En lo malo no sólo era ser el doble de humillado que antes, sino posiblemente trabajar con a solas con quienes lo humillaban, y con otros que se reían de él cuando lo humillaban. No era nada tentador. Pero en cambio podría tener el salón de pociones para él no solo en víspera de navidad o vacaciones, todo el año escolar, no importaba el clima, no habían condiciones, el salón de pociones sería suyo.

Por un momento se imaginó frente a un caldero, con la punta de la nariz y las mejillas rojas, con sonrisa discreta y despreocupada, con sincera paz y felicidad, frente a un caldero y humos de colores diversos, olores diversos y ese calor especial que sólo proporcionaba una poción a punto de terminarse, la calidez de la satisfacción que hace que no se te congelen las puntas de los dedos.

-Voy a pensarlo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Dumbledore.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, Severus para volver a las mazmorras y Albus para acompañarlo. Antes de salir el director había puesto las llaves en la túnica pero él no lo notó hasta que Dumbledore se las ofreció. Él negó a gestos pero Dumbledore insistió.

-Sabes, Severus… cada caso es particular –Dumbledore dejó las llaves en la mano abierta de Severus, y él no se resistió-. Te he estado observando mucho y es por eso que aproveché la propuesta de el profesor Slughorn para actuar como lo creo correcto. Aún así todos nos equivocamos, si es que somos humanos. Por eso si me demuestras lo contrario de cada caso lo rechazaré con gusto, y espero que sepas a qué me refiero.

-Está bien.

-O a quién.

-Está bien.

Él tomó las llaves y Dumbledore volvió a perderse en la gárgola.

-Viejo loco y sádico –murmuró cuando estuvo solo.

Miró las llaves y sonrió. Era cínico pero al menos podía sentirse más cómodo, y ahora tenía sus propias llaves. Las sintió como las llaves de algo realmente increíble, así debía ser para otras personas el tener las llaves de su primer departamento o las llaves de la casa donde vives con tus padres. Esas eran las llaves hacia el espacio de Severus Prince.

Faltaban dos días para que terminaran las vacaciones de navidad, y en esos dos días aún podría plantearse el cambiar de idea con respecto a la propuesta de Slughorn con las condiciones de Dumbledore. Ese día se pasó horas enteras en el salón de pociones, y por primera vez solo allí, no hizo ni un filtro, ni una cura, ni vio usos diferentes para ingredientes comunes, ni hizo anotaciones nuevas en su cuaderno. Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban al frente del pizarrón y no dijo absolutamente nada en todo el día. Las ventanas tenían las persianas bajas por lo que no dejaban entrar luz, y se concentró en encerrarse en su mente. Detrás de él casi siempre se sentaban los idiotas de James y Sirius, y detrás de esos idiotas los idiotas de Remus y Peter… Y con ellos sus burlas, los susurros y la incomodidad, la vergüenza y las ganas de irse a otro lugar, ¿en serio iba a poder soportar eso en medio de la clase, parado justo frente a ellos?

De tanto estar sentado se le habían acalambrado las piernas, se paró en donde estaría de ser asistente de la clase. Frente al pizarrón, detrás de una gran mesa con un caldero de peltre y balanzas de cobre. Tomó unos libros y los puso sobre la mesa, y se dispuso a saber qué tan llevadero sería dar esa clase. Un punto a favor era que detrás de la mesa grande que usaba Slughorn podía hacer todos los gestos de nerviosismo que quisiese y nadie lo notaría, incluso ensayando jugaba con sus manos. Tenía la cabeza gacha y solamente veía sus zapatos, mechones del flequillo negro y sus manos moviéndose inquietamente.

-L-la poción despertares, también llamada o…ojoabierto –suspiró con pesadez, tomando todo el aire posible y expulsándolo en una gran bocanada-, usada para despertar a quien padezca de cualquier condición que no le permita estar… ¿despierto? También actúa como antídoto para el vida de muertos en filtros. ¡No! Bueno, sí… no, filtro de muertos en vida, funciona como antídoto para quien beba filtro de muertos en vida. Perdón.

Intentó alzar la vista, miró al frente, intentó erguirse, y nada. Instintivamente miró hacia donde se sentarían James y Sirius, y no pudo. Supo que fracasaría. Tomó las llaves del bolsillo de la túnica y las apretó, respiró, las volvió a guardar, volvió a respirar y aún así no supo qué hacer.

-No puedo. Aún tengo tiempo.

Escuchó cómo alguien golpeaba a la puerta, sin decir nada o moverse siquiera vio entrar a Dumbledore.

-¡Oh, joven Snape! Espero no se enoje, vi que no llegó a comer y supuse que estaría aquí.

Dumbledore tenía una túnica dorada con detalles en escarlata y un gorro de arlequín en amarillo y azul, cuando entró tenía un plato de comida en la mano y se quedó un momento mirando a Severus en el suelo, quien se había sentado al rendirse. Dejó el plato en la mesa junto al caldero de peltre.

-Veo que está tomando una decisión difícil. Y por lo que veo, es más difícil de lo que pensé.

-Siempre habla como si supiera más de lo que sabe, a veces creo que espera sacar información así.

Dumbledore rió.

-No sería una respuesta más que apta para el asistente de Slughorn. –El director se sentó en el suelo frío junto a Severus.- ¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza ahora?

-No es que no quiera aceptarlo, sino que hay cosas que creo que me asustan. –Él no quería hablar de lo que sentía o pensaba, porque él nunca contaba esas cosas, pero era difícil no creer que sería totalmente inútil contarle sus problemas a un viejo como para no hacerlo.- No creo que vaya a aceptar, de todas formas.

-Es más fácil para uno sentirse incomprendido que aceptar que lo está, y no es tan difícil como crees. Mírame, soy un director viejo que usa túnicas brillantes, y creo Severus, que deberías aprender a usar túnicas brillantes. Los miedos están para recordarnos que podemos ser valientes. Todas esas cosas que te están queriendo detener ahora no son nada comparadas con el deseo de seguir adelante, porque si eres fuerte no va a importar quién se ría de ti, si no cuán sinceramente ríes con quien lo merece. Entonces, solo enfrentando lo que nos asusta podremos cambiar las cosas malas que merezcan otra mirada y tener mejores opciones. Por cierto, si no te apuras se enfría la comida.

Después del mejor guiño que le habría ofrecido se fue y Severus le agradeció que haya ido. Era más fácil confiar en alguien cuando hiciste bien en elegirlo, como entonces.

Después de hablar con Dumbledore se sintió más seguro, sólo necesitaba enviar una carta.

 _Para Regulus Black,_

 _Perdón por no haber escrito antes, y perdón por no responder tus cartas,_

 _quiero que sepas que sí las leí._

 _Pero se me hace difícil porque aunque no me guste decirlo te extraño un poco, muy poco,_

 _y comunicarnos por cartas es recordar que estás lejos, y como eres mi mejor amigo_

 _aceptar que estás lejos es aceptar que me siento solo. No me gusta contar estas cosas y en_

 _serio estoy considerando tirar esta carta y no enviar nada._

 _Tienes que responderme mañana rápido, en serio, lo más rápido posible._

 _Tengo algo que contarte, y estoy bastante decidido pero aún así necesito que lo sepas y_

 _necesito leer la respuesta antes de que mi seguridad sea definitiva, si eso tiene sentido._

 _Slughorn y Dumbledore me pidieron si no podía ser asistente de Horace en clases de_

 _pociones y quiero aceptar de verdad, pero ser el centro de la clase me daría_

 _mucha vergüenza, y eso hace que necesite que me apoyes. Es algo que quiero, pero el grupo_

 _de idiotas me asusta, y no sé… tampoco creo que pueda hacerlo. No me veo como un profesor_

 _pociones o un asistente siquiera, sino como alguien que lee libros de 1000 hiervas mágicas y_

 _hongos en la biblioteca en silencio._

 _En fin, necesito tu consejo, o apoyo, o sólo una respuesta…_

 _Con temores,_

 _Severus Prince._

Ató la carta a la pata de una de las lechuzas de Hogwarts, y la vio partir.

Fue difícil intentar dormir, la panza le dolía de haber comido tanto por los nervios, y aunque hubiese comido bien tampoco habría podido dormir mucho. Cuando vio la lechuza a lo lejos abrió la ventana, desató el pergamino dela pata y prosiguió a leer.

 _Para el idiota de Sev,_

 _No pienso perdonarte por haberme escrito egoístamente dos reglones sobre tí._

 _Pienso que no deberían importarte el grupo de idiotas, pero pienso que debería_

 _importarte más tu amigo Reg, porque soy tu amigo. Y si sólo me recuerdas_

 _cuando corres un apuro entonces yo tampoco voy a escribirte más. Idiota._

 _Ahora, no conozco a nadie más apto para algo que tenga que ver con calderos_

 _que tú, ni a mí. Hazlo o te arrepentirás, o haré que te arrepientas._

 _Severus, no tienes que pensar tanto cuando ya sabes la respuesta._

 _Sólo hazlo, con valor_

 _(En serio odio que me hagas escribir cosas propias de un gryffindor, me da asco)_

 _Te odio,_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black._

Listo. Era suficiente.

Con una sonrisa Severus pudo dormir, con el único pensamiento seguro que había dado fin a una semana dudosa " _Odiosamente de verdad quiero ser asistente de las clases de pociones. Al Diablo con los merodeadores, al Diablo con todo aquel que quiera hacerlo dudar, porque Severus Snape ya había tomado una decisión"_.


	2. Chapter 2

A nadie le extrañaría no ver a Severus comiendo en el Gran salón con los demás en vísperas de navidad, después de todo llevaba cinco años haciéndolo, y no pensaba hacer una excepción en algún momento. Pero sí les habría extrañado a todos el verlo con pilas de agendas con anotaciones con el fin de mejorar su elaboración de pociones, estudiando con mucho entusiasmo para ser el perfecto asistente que Slughorn podría tener. Había leído todos los libros de quinto año sobre pociones e Ingredientes del mundo mágico y no tan mágico. Estaba más que listo, de hecho, ya en tercero habría estado listo para esa tarea. Tanto como para desayunar y almorzar había ido a buscar la comida al Gran comedor para comer en su cuarto, donde no había nadie. En Slytherin no habían muchos estudiantes que se quedaran para vísperas, y de los que lo habían hecho Sev no conocía ninguno, aunque le cueste aceptarlo estando solo no se sentía tan bien como parecía, incluso Lily había vuelto a su casa como todos los años, aunque Severus ya no le hablara desde hacía poco antes de las vísperas, cuando no eran tan buenos amigos como antes -y era su culpa por creerle a Potter y sus tontos amigos en vez de a él-. Pero no pensaba dedicarle ningún sucio pensamiento a alguien que decidió abandonarlo. Sólo tenía a Regulus, y por más que ella dijera que era malo y que usaba magia oscura, al menos sabía más de amistad que una sangre sucia perdidamente enamorada de un tonto con lentes. Severus estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, pero no se sentía solo como cuando iba tras ella porque ella nunca salía a buscarlo. Era mejor, no sufría por alguien que no quería ser su amiga.

Bajó a merendar, y lo hizo leyendo el diario El profeta, había siempre una pila en las mazmorras por si alguien quería tomar uno, lo había puesto el Prefecto de ese año, a pedido suyo, claro. Pero era algo difícil comer y leer al mismo tiempo siendo observado muy obviamente por el director de Hogwarts. No importaba, no iba a tener que pensar más en él cuando pase un día y Regulus regrese. El Gran comedor se dividía en cuatro mesas, cada una correspondía a una casa, estaba la mesa de los que hubieran nacido squibs, o los que lo eran secretamente, o sea, los Hufflepuff, y siempre reían de probablemente chistes tontos, y aunque eran insignificantes le costaba entender cómo podían llevarse la comida a la boca y con la otra hurgarse la nariz, por el esfuerzo que le supondría a sus neuronas de tejones. Estaban los Ravenclaw, que no le molestaban, pero se sobrevaloraban mucho, más que la agilidad de un águila, tenían la agilidad de ser buenos en clase pero nunca destacar en nada, ni en quidditch, siquiera servían para leer buenos libros en la biblioteca, sinceramente, Severus creía que nadie allí estaba orgulloso de su casa, no tenían porqué y no eran lo suficientemente idiotas como para fingir que sí. Los leones eran los peores, no sólo eran tontos, sino que era una cualidad de la que se enorgullecían, según Darwin el hombre evolucionó, y según personas que conocían a Gryffindors en vivo y directo, el hombre dejó de evolucionar cuando necesitó retroceder miles y miles de años para llegar a quedar en esa casa color escarlata y dorado, los gryffindor eran salvajes, asquerosos y a penas sabían hablar pero el director de la escuela fue de esa casa, y para algo sirvió. Slytherin era la única mesa que estaba vacía a excepción de Severus para comer en vísperas, y esa era una muy buena razón para no querer comer allí, menos con Dumbledore mirándolo con ojos de platos. La cena fue igual de penosa, y por más acostumbrado que haya estado, agradecía que fuese la última de esa fría y solitaria víspera.

Más tarde, con el mismo libro en mano, a punto de terminarse recibió la última carta antes de ir a dormir.

" Para Severus Pince,

Sé que estás esperando el acontecimiento mayor que dará lugar

mañana temprano en Hogwarts, y sí, tengo mis maletas listas,

las galletas que Kreacher preparó dentro de estas, y unos frascos

para pociones que compré ayer en una tienda cerca de casa. En

realidad estoy algo preocupado, mañana te contaré lo que pasó en

casa, pero el adelanto es que es muy probable que tenga un cuarto

extra para este año, y estás invitado a vivir aquí cuando quieras.

Ya duerme,

Regulus Black"

Antes de la hora en la que vería a todos los que se fueron para vísperas, Severus se levantó tres veces sin que el despertador de Lucius sonara, y es que por alguna razón estaba tan ansioso que a penas podía dormir tranquilamente. A la cuarta vez de abrir los ojos para tantear terreno, no aguantó más la espera y caminó hasta el baño, se cambió lo más apurado posible para estar abajo y poder ver cómo todos llegaban. Con el pelo aún mojado abrió la puerta del baño y cayó sobre Lucius, pero no supo que era Lucius hasta que escuchó el grito ahogado de Regulus, que lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Perdón, quise bajar antes.

Lucius sonrió y dejó unas cajas de bombones sobre la mesita de luz que tuvo más cerca, y Regulus dejó un bolso de viaje verde esmeralda sobre su cama, y a Severus le extendió una caja negra con listón plateado, y cuando la abrió encontró el set de frascos para pociones que le había prometido.

-No tenías porqué.

-Ya te dije que te lo traería.

Regulus se tiró sobre su cama, y respiró profundamente a medida que estiraba sus músculos sobre esta., sacó una pila de ropa hecha un desastre y comenzó a doblarla con magia. Severus con un pequeño picazón de felicidad en las mejillas guardó el regalo de Reg y se sentó sobre su acolchado con la esperanza de poder hablar un poco. Lucius, inexpresivo se quedó en una posición nada cómoda sobre el barandal de la ventana, que estaba cerrada pero había escarcha del lado de afuera. Reg comenzó diciendo que Severus debía explicar cómo había llegado a ser requerido como asistente del profesor de pociones.

-¿Ustedes mantuvieron correspondencia en estos días? –Lucius contrajo su rostro en una mueca de resentimiento.- ¿me dejaron fuera en serio?

Lucius tomó los chocolates de su viaje a Suiza y los volvió a guardar, Regulus volteó los ojos hasta que se pusieron en blanco, de otra de las bolsas que había traído sacó galletas con chispas de chocolate que había hecho Kreacher y le ofreció unas a Severus.

-No te pongas celoso –respondió Regulus-. Severus no se dignó a responderme una sóla carta hasta que le surgió escribirme de manera egoísta por motivos egoístas, sin preguntarme cómo estaba, sin decir que la vida es un asco sin nosotros, sin nada. Sólo quería que le de mi opinión de si creía que serviría como asistente de Horace, y tuve que decir que sí.

-¿Y por qué a mí no me preguntaste?

-Porque tú ya habías dejado de escribir hace tiempo y…

-¡Eso es porque no contestaste una sola carta!

Lucius gritó para cortar a Snape, y una vez se calló, éste volvió a hablar.

-Y Regulus me había escrito hace poco, así que le hubiera escrito a cualquiera por igual, sólo que tú ya no mandabas lechuzas…

-Eso por…

-No importa porqué –Regulus se acomodó en la cama de Severus y se tiró sobre este. –Importa que a partir de ahora tenemos a Severus como profesor Snape, ayudante del idiota de Slughorn.

Severus empujó el cuerpo de Regulus para que saliera de encima, y éste se vio obligado a seguir con su tarea de doblar ropa.

-Aunque me sigue dando miedo la idea. –Sev desvió la mirada y se sinceró.

-¿Miedo? -Preguntó Lucius.

-Severus teme a mi hermano y su tonto séquito, pero traigo la solución a sus problemas –Regulus se paró sobre su cama y se aclaró la garganta-. A partir de este año voy a tener un cuarto extra en mi casa, porque Sirius Potter posiblemente no viva más bajo mi mismo techo, y tal vez tampoco asista más a Hogwarts.

-¡¿Qué?! –Lucius y Severus gritaron al mismo tiempo, aunque Lucius se cortó a sí mismo al notar la cara de preocupación de Severus, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca angustiada, y con los ojos fijos en la imagen de Regulus doblando ropa.

Regulus seguía doblando unas chaquetas de cuero, y ya hablaba sin expresión, dejando que lo extraño en el reaccionar de Sev sea sólo visto por Malfoy.

-Discutieron con mi madre, y eso es raro, porque Sirius siempre escuchó cualquier cosa que dijera ella sin rechistar, pero esta vez fue algo más serio. Mamá le pidió a Sirius que dejara de ver a sus amigos, y que si no lo hacía no le quedaría más remedio que cambiarlo a cualquier otra escuela sea donde sea, además de casarlo con la hija de una amiga. –Severus abrió los ojos como platos, y apretó los puños sobre sus muslos, después siguió escuchando sin mostrarse afectado. Lucius enarcó una ceja.- Ya los comprometieron. Después de eso lo escuché hablar con Potter, como otras veces, como si ahí estuviera, aunque él no tiene red flu en su cuarto, y estaban organizándose para que Sirius viva en casa de Potter.

-¿Dejará la escuela? –preguntó Lucius.

-Bueno, yo creería que sí, pero… -respiró en medio del relato, doblando ropa mientras sonreía- James le preguntó lo mismo, pero Sirius dijo que no podía dejar la escuela, que había una razón importante. James quiso saber, pero Sirius sólo le dijo que era muy importante, y que por ello seguiría asistiendo. Personalmente no creo que pase eso, ¿no? Sirius seguirá viviendo en casa, y lo cambiarán de escuela.

-No lo creo. –dijo Lucius.

-Ya terminé –dijo Reg terminando con el último par de jeans-, iré a darme una ducha.

Lucius le ofreció unos bombones a Severus, quien los rechazó con una mirada preocupada.

-Si nadie quiere los voy a guardar para alguien que me aprecie –Lucius sonrió a Sev.

-Lo lamento, no tuve una buena semana.

-Bueno… ya que estamos los tres juntos podemos mejorarla, no puede haber nada que te haya afectado tanto…, ¿no?

Lucius decidió caminar solo por el castillo, no era un lindo ambiente estar en su cuarto con dos personas tan apesadumbradas. Cerca de la entrada al gran comedor escuchó hablar a Peter junto a Remus, y una persona más que no pudo entender bien. Se escondió y decidió seguirlos para entender de qué hablaban.

-¿Irá a vivir contigo? Yo no creo que sea buena idea –era Remus.

-¿Y es buena idea que se case con una persona que no quiere y que se cambie de escuela? –esa persona debía ser James, pero no sonaba como él.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Lucius pudo verlos de frente, la tercera persona sí era James, pero las dificultades que tenía para hablar eran por tener la boca –y brazos-, llenos de comida.

-¿Cómo hará para seguir asistiendo a clases? Su madre lo llevará a su casa de nuevo.

-Bueno, yo no lo creo, él no le importa lo suficiente para llevarlo de vuelta…

-Aunque –Remus cortó a James-, hay un motivo para que siga viniendo, y se plantee a su madre.

-Podría ser pura rebeldía, o el querer ser auror, pero creo que hay algo más –James bajó tanto la voz que Lucius ya no pudo oírlos.

Aunque no quería pensar tanto en eso, ya iba a tener tiempo para ver cómo estaba Sirius Black en la clase de pociones del día siguiente a la tarde, y teniendo a Severus Snape como asistente.


	3. Chapter 3

Nadie podría decir que Severus no era alguien responsable, si así fuese el mismísimo Horace no habría considerado hacerlo su asistente, pero hasta para él fue demasiado llegar temprano a clase y encontrar al joven Snape esperando reposando en la puerta de la sala de pociones. Con las manos a los costados de la túnica y la mirada fija inespresiva en el suelo, como si alguna extraña mancha lo llamara desde abajo.

-¿Ansioso? –preguntó Slughorn.

Severus negó con un simple gesto y se alejó de la puerta para que el profesor de pociones pudiera abrirla.

Ya adentro el frío golpeaba las mejillas de Snape y la punta de su nariz; pasó la mano cubierta con guantes del uniforme sobre la mesada detrás de la que estaría parado ese día. Repasó con la vista los asientos y las pareces, los calderos y los ingredientes. Nadie llegaría aún, y no creyó que Slughorn llegara tan temprano, probablemente por él, ¿pensaba que no lo haría bien? Si así fuera, él tampoco estaba muy seguro. Cuando notó sus hombros tensos intentó relajarlos y un libro chocó con su cabeza suavemente.

-Lo hará bien, joven Snape, nada que usted no pueda dar.

Asintió, y la sala recuperó un poco de calidez.

La sala se fue llenando de a poco, unos de los primeros asientos los ocuparon Regulus, Lucius y Lily. Después de personas sin mucha importancia, a medida que más asientos se llenaban los nervios de Severus crecían, porque entre los que faltaban por llegar estaban las personas que menos quería ver en su situación. Y, cuando llegaron el último en entrar fue Sirius y lo miró con claras intensiones de aguantar la risa. Sirius agachó la cara, tapándosela con una de sus manos, y la otra la mantenía dentro de un bolsillo mientras movía ligeramente sus hombros, Severus sabía que estaba estallándose de risa por verlo ahí tan ridículo. Sintió ganas de correr y salir de ahí y de todo el castillo para siempre.

-Muy bien, clase. Antes de los recesos navideños aprendimos los peligros y la preparación del Filtro de muertos en vida, y hoy podremos dar un alto al peligro que nos supone beberlo. Puede sentirse libre de levantar la mano quien sepa qué poción prepararemos hoy.

Nadie levantó la mano, y nadie parecía muy afectado por no saberlo.

-Entonces el joven Snape, asistente de clase, podrá decirnos qué haremos hoy.

Severus suspiró para sus adentros.

-Hoy haremos una poción Herbovitalizante, una poción con el poder de despertar a cualquiera que tenga un sueño producido por magia, y es eficaz para revertir los efectos del Filtro de muertos en vida.

-Muy bien, ahí lo tienen –dijo entre risas de orgullo Slughorn-. Estaré pasando entre ustedes para ver cómo se desenvuelven mientras él nombra los ingredientes frente a ustedes.

Slughorn fue hasta el fondo de la clase, y los nervios dentro de Sev se disiparon, sólo tuvo que evitar ver al grupo de merodeadores.

La clase avanzó en paz, y nadie hacía demasiadas preguntas, algunas las contestaba Severus y otras las respondía Horace.

-Joven Sirius Black, veo que está teniendo problemas con el moco de gusarajo.

Por primera vez en la clase Severus vio a Sirius, se ve que el calor de la caldera le volvía las mejillas rojas y la frente sudorosa. Se notaba distraído y no escuchaba mucho de lo que Slughorn decía.

-¿Y-yo? ¿Púrpura el moco, de qué está hablando?

-Espera, Canuto, no creo que debas agregar el bayaboom ahora.

Un par de personas se alejaron por instinto en cuanto los colores del caldero empezaron a cambiar.

Severus no supo bien cómo actuar y ante no poder decir nada se acercó a Sirius y lo tomó de la túnica, era el único que seguía frente al caldero. Logró sacarlo de la cercanía del objeto antes de que explotara, y si bien la exploción no fue muy fuerte, el ruido sí, y el mayor de los Black al escucharlo por inercia se avalanzó sobre Sev.

-No podría ser una exploción muy grande, joven Sirius.

-Claro –dijo Sirius calmadamente-, perdón.

-¿Perdón?, Canuto, ¿qué rayos te ocurre? –James, igual de sorprendido que la clase entera separó a Sirius de Sev-. Tienes que ir ya a bañarte por haber tocado a esa cosa.

-Escucha, cuatroojos –se arrimó Regulus-, no fue Severus a quien no le importó acercarse al sucio perro que cuidas. Les recomiendo que alejen a esa peligrosa bolsa de pulgas de nos…

-¡Clase, clase, clase! Creo que lo mejor será volver a donde nos quedamos, y si el joven Black no se encuentra bien podrá ir a enfermería. Severus volverá a dar la clase como hasta ahora.

-No, estoy bien, no iré a enfermería.

Lo que quedó de la clase James murmurró cerca de Remus y Sirius, por desición de Horace Sirius tuvo que terminar la poción hecha por James y compartir caldero, ya que en el tiempo que quedaba de clase no podría avanzar de nuevo lo suficiente como para presentar algo, además de haberse mostrado tan distraído o incluso preocupado. Severus por su parte, siguió dando la clase tratando de evitar mirar fijamente a alguien y cuando por fin Slughorn dio orden de salida, Sev fue tras el escritorio del profesor de pociones con la esperanza de evitar a cualquiera antes de poder irse.

Su primer clase como ayudante habría sido todo un éxito si el grupo de idiotas no hubiera interferido, pero se sintió mucho más aliviado y seguro que cuando escuchó sobre la propuesta por primera vez. Tal vez un día llegaría a ser un buen profesor de la materia, podía creerlo.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo comió en la punta de la mesa, y además de esquivar las burlas de los merodeadores –de las que se había acostumbrado-, tuvo la molestía de evitar la atenta mirada de Dumbledore, que quién sabría por qué con la vista lo demandaba, no quería nada más, no vaya a ser cosa de que Dumby haya descubierto nuevas maneras de abochornarlo más que estando al frente en una clase donde cuatro de los alumnos lo humillaban diariamente.

Cuando terminó de comer, junto con Regulus y Lucius caminaron hasta la biblioteca, donde tendría que retirar unos libros para la clase de aritmancia. Y en la mesa que estaba al frente donde se quería sentar habían cinco cabezas, y cuatro representaban problemas serios. Lucius y Regulus habían vuelto a las mazmorras antes incluso de pasar y él estaba solo, así que sin hacer mucho ruído pensó en dar la vuelta y devolver el libro a su lugar.

Lily era la única de las cinco cabezas que estaba leyendo algo, James estaba reposando su mirada enamorada de tonto sobre la palma de una de sus manos, Peter se mecía sobre la silla, Remus estaba llamando la atencion de Sirius por quién sabría qué, y Sirius estaba inclinado hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y con un chupetín de Honeydukes en los labios. Hubiera devuelto el libro a su lugar más rápidamente si no se hubiera quedado viento la escena un centésimo de segundo.

Escuchó el rechineo de una de las sillas arrastrándose contra el suelo en un movimiento brusco, e intentó fingir que no tenía miedo, y aunque no lo tuviera enserio no quería discutir ni salir lastimado. Sin mirar, cabizbajo caminó rápido hacia la salida, y James logró agarrarlo de una de sus mangas.

-¡James, déjalo!

-¿Te vas sin saludar? –James no hizo caso a Lily y apretó más el agarre. Severus alzó la vista y detrás de la sonrisa de Potter se alzaban sus tres amigos, de miradas desafiantes por igual.

-No hay duda –Rió Black-. Por poco te haces pis del susto, no somos tan malos como crees, Quejicus, para demostrártelo te dejaremos ir.

Sirius apuró a Snape a la salida y le palmeó la espalda con gracia, Severus notó que las manos le temblaban, pero no quiso decir mucho. Apurado por el Pulgoso cada vez estaba más afuera de la biblioteca, y sorprendido miró sobre su propio hombro para ver boquiabiertos a los tres idiotas que quedaban. Pulgoso dejó de empujar, y Snape se paró en seco cuando chocó con la figura alta de Dumbledore.

-Veo que llego en buen momento –sonreía por sobre los lentes de medialuna-. Señoritos, en bocas abiertas pueden entrar toda clase de diminutas criaturas que habitan entre libros tan viejos para cuidar su sabiduria. Les haré compañía mientras el joven Black acompaña a Severus a las afueras.

-¡No!, no está…

-¿Me perdí de algo? –Cortó Dumbledore a Snape.

-No me estaba acompañando, sólo…

Cuando quiso darse cuenta Dumbledore ya estaba tomando por los hombros a los tres idiotas que quedaban dentro y llevándolos por donde quería.

-No te escuchará –dijo Sirius.

Black cerró la puerta y se quedaron ambos del lado de afuera.

-De todas formas no hay nada adentro que pueda hacer que no sea aburrirme.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo –contestó Severus.

Se formó un silencio incómodo, y Severus decidió irse, despues de todo ya no llegaría adentro a buscar el libro.

-Podríamos volver y buscar el libro, afuera está perfecto para un poco de lectura, nun…

-¿Sabes, Black? No hace falta esto.

Por una extraña razón le molestaba que empezara a actuar de una forma amigable de repente, nunca se habían llevado bien, y siempre estaba persiguiéndolo para hacerle la vida imposible, no quería alargar nada que pudiera hacerle peor, esta vez decidió irse definitivamente.

Bajó a las mazmorras y en su cara mostraba cuánto le frustraba no haber podido quedarse ese rato estudiando, el ver a el grupo de estúpidos y a Dumbledore le había quitado las ganas, y para evitarlos sólo podía quedarse en su cuarto o frente a la chimenea.

-Es raro ver que hayas terminado tan rápido –dijo Lucius.

-Siquiera empecé –por un momento dubitó entre contar todo o no-. Estaban los cuatro alrededor de Evans, y cuando quise irme el líder de la pandilla me agarró.

-¿Te refieres a James? –Regulus sonrió.- ¿Por qué hablas en código?

Severus asintió.

-Pero luego Sirius me sacó de la biblioteca, al final no hicieron nada.

Lucius sacó la vista de la revista que leía y le prestó mucha atención, como si de verdad le interesara, cosa que casi corta a Severus a seguir contando. Regulus también exageró su sorpresa, tiró la manzana que mordía sin notarlo, y saltó sobre Severus.

-¿Por qué?, ¿estás seguro que no pensó en hacerte algo peor?

-Actuó como siempre al hablar, fue sarcático y hasta estúpido, pero cuando me estaba empujando a la salida noté que le temblaban las manos. –Severus se sentó en un sillón de cuero negro y bajó la mirada.- Después vino Dumbledore y se acabó, tuve que irme.

-No creo que importe mucho si Dumby iba o no –Lucius habló en voz alta pero en un tono que hacía creer que formaba parte de sus pensamientos.

-Me preocupa –dijo Regulus-. Sirius en casa estuvo raro, y con lo de mi madre podría empeorar, quizá ella tiene que ver en todo esto. Pudo haberlo amenazado o haberlo convencido de algo.

Severus observó por la ventana que le daba al frente, y se quedó con la vista fija esperando a alguna criatura pasar.

-Creo que lo mejor para todos es que se vaya a vivir con Potter, nunca tuvimos una relación de hermano después de que haya quedado en Gryffindor, no me va a afectar si se queda o no. Lo sacarán del árbol genealógico y podrá hacer lo que quiera.

A Severus le parecía triste escuchar a Regulus tan preocupado sobre Sirius, porque se obligaba a no sentir tristeza y pasarlo con normalidad.

Se quedaron ahí hablando sobre los entrenamientos de Quidditch que empezaban en una semana, Lucius había entrado al equipo como buscador de Slytherin, y Regulus quería ir a verlo entrenar, aunque a Snape le dio la sensación de que quería habituar los lugares que habituaba Sirius por miedo a que deje Hogwarts, y aunque no la dejase sólo tenía un año y algunos meses más de ver a su hermano, si es que no aceptaba el matrimonio y dejar a sus amigos.

A la hora de la cena los tres bajaron juntos, y se sentaron en el centro del lado izquierdo de la mesa, mirando para la pared, de esa forma no tenían que soportar ver a los merodeadores, para Severus era mejor porque no sabía cómo enfrentarse a Sirius, ni sabía cuál era su intención en sacarlo de la biblioteca o hablarle con confianza después de imposibilitarle haber leído un estúpido libro.

Regulus se mantuvo toda la cena con la mirada gacha, sin comer mucho. Salieron mucho antes, y si hubieran girado sólo una vez habrían notado que los merodeadores al verlos salir dejaron sus lugares y los siguieron.

Lucius fue el primero en notarlo, y aprovechando que no había nadie cerca por los pasillos sacó la varita y se puso en posición de duelo. Severus tampoco dudó cuando vio la varita de James, y lo imitó, si alguien sabía cómo ganar un duelo era él.

-No te conviene Potter, no creo que tengas mucho apoyo por ahí.

Sirius sacó su varita, y Peter le siguió. Remus se corrió a un lado y suspiró pesadamente.

-Tú cállate, no hay quien no sepa de qué lado está aquí.

-¿Eso crees? –remató Regulus.- Tal vez Sirius necesite un repaso sobre los bandos.

-Cállate, Regulus –gritó Sirius-. Vete.

-¡¿Qué?! –James miró a Sirius con la varita aún apuntando a Severus.- Canuto, ya es suficiente.

Sirius guardó la varita y siguió de largo.

-¡Reducto! –James mantuvo la varita firme.

-Im…

-¡Impedimenta!

Desde la lejania Sirius contrarestó el hechizo de James, y Severus se paralizó.

Sirius se dio la vuelta y volvió a donde estaban ellos para agarrar a James del cuello de la túnica y llevárselo, Remus y Peter los siguieron.

Lucius tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y Regulus se sentó en el suelo. Severus no supo muy bien como actúar pero por impulso fue tras Sirius y James. Después de unos pasos James tomó a Sirius de la túnica, y este se dejó sin resistirse para nada, lo llevó afuera, y lo tiró cerca de un árbol. Peter se mantenía lejos pero Remus trataba inútilmente de empujar a James, como si temiera que le hiciera daño a Sirius. Sin dudarlo Snape se acercó escondido entre plantas sin hacer ruído y sin que lo vieran. No había mucho que escuchar o que ver, James gritaba cosas como no soportar más lo raro que estaba Sirius, y él no decía nada, Remus repetía una y otra vez que pararan.

-¡Ya me cansé, no quiero seguir con esto! –Sirius dijo algo de una vez, y James se sentó en el pasto cansado.

-Siempre estuvimos bien, los cuatro, molestando a Quejicus y divirtiéndonos.

-Pero yo ya no quiero eso, sí quiero divertirme y son mis amigos, mis hermanos… pero no vamos a seguir molestando a Quejicus.

Severus dejó de ver, y se limitó a escuchar.

-Sirius, es raro –dijo Peter-. ¿Por qué tan de repente?

-Me iré de casa, mi madre me metió en un compromiso que no quiero. En realidad James lo sabía pero quiero decírselos a ustedes. –Eschucó unos cuantos movimientos, como ramas pisadas y pasos pero no pudo ver nada.- Yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien. Y no quiero seguir así, molestando y actuando como siempre, quiero ser más real, más maduro, no lo sé, pero me cansé de fingir tanto.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –preguntó James.

-Cambiar mi imagen, supongo.

Se escuchó un suspiro largo.

-Vámonos, Peter, tienen que hablar de una vez.

Severus desde donde estaba pudo ver cómo Remus y Peter se iban, e inmóvil se quedó para escuchar lo que James y Sirius decían.

-¿Te gusta que Lily piense que eres un idiota y sólo te vea molestar a alguien que fue su mejor amigo?

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-No quiero que la persona que me importa vea a alguien que no soy, que piense que soy sólo un idiota y un violento.

-¿Y qué?, ¿vamos a dejar de hacerlo, para que pienses que eres alguien tierno y dulce? No me imagino que vayamos por ahí, mañana cortando flores o leyendo poesía.

-No me imagino el resto de mi vida molestando a alguien a quien no quiero molestar. No significa que no quiera seguir junto a ustedes –aclaró-. Yo siento que eres mi hermano, pero ya no tengo doce años, Cornamenta, quiero terminar Hogwarts, ser auror, vivir solo, y estar con la persona que quiero.

Severus estiró el cuello y puso la mirada en los dos jóvenes sentados, James con la cabeza reposada en el árbol, como si no tuviera fuerzas siquiera para sentarse y Sirius lo miraba buscando comprensión, incluso como si temiese. Severus pensó que se querían mucho.

-Quedémonos un rato más –dijo James.

Severus se quedó sentado, esperando en el silencio a que se vayan para poder volver a las mazmorras.


End file.
